Our Hidden Life
by FoX7
Summary: Ok people please review!!!! this story is a crossover with Cowboy Bebop and Gundam Wing
1. Default Chapter

Cowboy Bebop and Gundam Wing crossover  
  
if anyone wants to sugesst anything go ahead  
  
Dissclaimer: i don't own anything ...........damn..............  
  
oh and my nick-names I just made them off the top of my head so I don't know if anyone eles has them but I'm not copying off anyone and if anyone does want to use anything from any of my fics please tell me.  
  
  
  
"Our Hidden Life"  
  
  
chapter 1 "Its To Boreing"  
  
"huh..................... this place just isn't the same..............it is sssssssssssssoooooooooooooooo boreing!!!!!" screamead Faye." Stop your complaining!" Spike yelled back. "oh shut up!!"said Faye.  
  
"ooooooooooooooooo........................... Spikey-Wikey and Faye-Faye are fighting agian" laughed ED. " You two stop fighting now!"yelled a very annoyoed Jet.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwwwwwww is Jety-Wety getting mad?" asked ED."Yes ED Jety-Wety is getting very mad.." twtiched Jet.  
  
"Thats it i'm going to go take a bath."said Faye. "good" said Spike. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwww the fight is over............... Fayete-Watey is right it is boreing around here.ED wanna have fun!"said ED.  
  
Jet and Spike then made a huttle.  
  
"Hey ED me and Spike know a way for you and Faye to have fun.........."said Jet. "really!" shouted ED. "Yeah.... you see there is a really fun place called Earth. They have casinos, computers, and lots of fun stuff. So me and Jet were thinking since you and Faye are so bored you two can go there."said Spike."ooooooooooooooooooooooo...........ED wanna go ED wanna go!"yelled ED." Ok but this is gonna be a surprise for Faye ok?"asked Jet. "ok" said ED. "Now were going to set the ships path for Earth ok? and in the moring were going to tell Faye that she is going to drop you off ..-"Spike was cut off by ED "No! you said ED was going to Earth!" yelled ED. "Oh you are but were tricking Faye ok? "ok" "anyway then when she gets on the ship(by the way this is a diffrent ship) you gals are off too Earth."said Spike."Yeah! lets go off to Earth off to Earth!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"yelled ED.  
  
  
IN THE MORNING  
  
"NO! WHY DO I HAVE TO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Faye. "Just do it you'll have something to do!" Spike yelled back. "There is no way in hell I'm doing this." siad Faye."I can't believe someway in hell I'm doing this."   
  
"Ok she's in computer close lock." said Jet. "Hey.....what the........oh no.... Jet! Spike! let me out now! Where are we going oh you two better get me out of here now or i swear both of your asses are gonna be grass!"yelled Faye. " Bye Faye ...Bye ED...........Have a nice trip!"Jet andSpike said at the same time. "WHY ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"asked Faye.  
  
  
  
  
10 hours and 3 days later on the ship ( i don't know how long to make so i'll just keep at this date for now.)  
  
"Ok........................... so this place has lots of casinos right?"asked Faye "Yup,they are supposed to have lots of fun netto stuff to."said ED "So where are we going?"asked Faye  
  
"Someplace in Japan................" said ED  
  
" Oh........................ are we almost there? And how much money do we have?  
  
"2 more hours till we be there, and we have TONS, TONS, TONS , of money............... at least ED think"answerd ED.  
  
"baka................. well wake me 10 minutes befor we get there ok?"  
  
"Ok ED understand."  
  
"Good........................well night.............."  
  
  
  
  
"WAKE UP FAYE-FAYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"yelled ED  
  
"what?"  
  
"we are here!!"  
  
"Oh................. well.............lets go shoping then!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ED love shopping!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled ED  
  
"ED calm down people are stareing at us." said Faye  
  
"So what Fayete-Watey! let 'em stare!"  
"Could you please stop calling me that! And could you please stop dancing around! cuz if you don't I'm not going to feed you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*even more people stop and stare*  
  
"Uhhhh.........Hahaha just kidding well how about we go and grab a bite to eat now." stammerd Faye  
  
"Faye,Faye make people stare now."  
  
"So ED what do you want for dinner?"  
  
"ummmmm..... how about somethin fancy for EDs and Fayes first night out alone!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"ooooooooooooooo this is so good!"  
  
"This GREAT............... its so much better than that sad exscuce for food that Spike makes!"  
  
*clink-clink*  
  
"Hhhhmmmm, hey Faye Faye whats wrong?" asked ED  
  
"We are being watched..............."  
  
"Really!? Well lets try and not to be known as our true selfs because we don't want to be hunted because we are really bounty hunters................ so from now on till when ever we are not bounty hunters and I am now ED Valintine!"  
  
"What I understand not being known as bounty hunters but why are going to be my sister!?"  
  
"Well ED don't know any family so ED was wandering if Faye Faye would be Ed's big sister........"  
  
"Well.....we are going to be living with each other for a while so I don't see why not..........."  
  
"Yeah! Ed ssssoooo happy!"  
  
"Hey Ed......................on the count of three run......."  
  
  
  
authors note  
  
YEAH! I got my first chapter done i really happy please people review so I can know what I might need to change   
  
oh yeah just to tell you Faye ship thing she usually fights with well............... in this fanfic....... it got blown up a while go so Faye has been fighting with ship exactally like the old one but the one changes into a gundam called Trinity (the ship is also called Trinity)....well on to chapter 2 


	2. New Friends

"Our Hidden Lives"  
  
Chapter 2 "New Friends"  
  
last time:  
"Hey Ed...............on the count of three.....................run..."  
  
  
  
"why?"  
  
"1"  
  
"Wait tell Ed why!?"  
  
"2"  
  
"Oh well..........."  
  
"3......Lets go!"  
  
" Crap, there running!" said the stalker  
  
"GOD!, its hard trying to load a gun while running! Ed I thought I told you to load my gun!!"yelled Faye.  
  
" Faye did tell Edward to load Faye-Faye's gun , Ed just didn't do it."said Ed.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!! Your useless!!!!!"  
  
"Hehehe"  
  
*Bang! bang! bang! bang! Bang!*  
  
"Shit! their fireing!" yelled Faye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Duo, where did are guy go!?" yelled Heero.  
  
" How the hell should I know!!" Duo yelled back.  
  
" Will you two shut up! I got his signal! and his moveing fast!"yelled Wufei.  
  
"Well lets get moving!" said Heero.  
  
"And we are off !" said Duo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Faye who's chasing us?"asked Ed.  
  
"Uuuummmmm.........wait a sec........is that...........HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! its Vicious!!!!!" yelled Faye.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait ....are you sure I thought it was Stephen...."said Ed  
  
*Faye stops running turns around and looks more carefully*  
  
"Hey...I guess your right............... Hey...wasn't Stephen really strong or something...........AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Start running agian!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"but Ed has been ruuning.............."  
  
"Ed get back here!!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You better hold that scrany ass of yours and stop or I swear I'll-"  
  
*Faye was cut short by a bang and a sudden pain to her leg*  
  
" Oh no.........."cried Faye.  
  
"Faye-Faye!"yelled Ed.  
  
"You bastard! Take this!"  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang!  
  
"Shit I only got him twice............."cursed Faye.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heero did you hear that?" asked Duo.  
  
"Yes, and it comming from right hwere we are headed." said Heero.  
  
"Crap that can't be good."said Wufei.  
  
"I got to make this shot count........."said Faye.  
  
*Bang!*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...............huh?........oh...........it just scrapped my hand I thought it blew it off.......... hey where's my gun?...........Shit!"yelled Faye.  
  
"Oh no Faye-Faye!"said Ed "Well don't worry Ed comin to the rescue!"  
  
"No! Ed stay away better yet run!! Go now! Get out of here!"said Faye.  
  
  
"Go ahed and run Edward! I don't want you all I want is Miss.Valintine here!" yelled Stephen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ed get out of here now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"commaned Faye.  
  
"Oh alright.........."said Ed.  
  
*so Ed started to run but didn't get far...................................*  
  
  
  
  
  
*Thud-Ump*  
  
"OWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEE!......Who make Ed go down!?"asked Ed.  
  
"Hey watch watch it kid we got to get someplace..."said Duo.  
  
"Who you callin kid.............. Edward attack AAAHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Chomp!*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.....................GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"cried Duo  
  
*Duo starts to run around in cricles screaming and crying Wufei and Heero stands off to the side with sweatdrops on thier heads.....finally Heero steps in and pulls Ed off.*  
  
"WE can't waste any more time we have to find Stephen! and fast because Wufei lost his signal so we have to search this area quickly Duo so we have no time to fuck around!"yelled Heero.  
  
"Right."said Duo.  
  
*the three boys then start to run a direction that Stephen and Faye were not in.*  
  
"Hey! you guys looking for Stephen the on with black hair and three earings in his left ear and blach eyes!!! If you are then follow Ed!"yelled Ed.  
  
"I don't see why not we don't have any other leads."said Duo.  
  
"Fine".said Wufei and Heero at the same time.  
  
"Creepy............."said Duo.  
  
"Hurry! Hurry!" said Ed.  
  
"Your going to pay for what you did you little Bitch!"said Stephen  
  
"You should just be glad you caught me at a VERY bad time...."said Faye  
  
"Hi! Faye-Faye Ed back!"  
  
"What I thought I told you tol go away!"yelled Faye.  
  
"You did but Ed didn't listen."  
  
"Yup thats are guy."  
  
"Shit it's them goddamn gundam boys! Your get your break now bitch but don't exspect it next time because I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me! Well got to go."said Stephen.  
  
"No you don't!"screamed Wufei.  
  
*Bang!Bang!Bang!*  
  
"Shit! I still missed........."said Wufei.  
  
"Hey uhhh........Heero..?"sttuterd Duo  
  
"What is it Duo just spitt it out!"said Heero.  
  
Duo pointed towards Faye.  
  
"Oh"said Heero.  
  
"We can't just leave her here!"yelled Duo.  
  
"Yes we can."said Heero.  
  
"Listen lets just take them back to our place for awhile ...and we don't have to worry about any OZ people ethier so you can't use them as an exscuse....."said Duo.  
  
Duo starts to walk towards Faye and Ed.  
  
"Wufei, help me out here."said Heero."I know you don't want him bringging thoose people to our home!"  
  
"Yuy,I really don't care what he does..."said Wufei.  
  
"Here let me help you up........." said Duo.  
  
"Hey thanks...."said Faye.  
  
"Ooooooooooooooo Faye-Faye said thnak you that means Faye-Faye really hurt."said Ed.  
  
"Oh yeah sorry about early kid by the way I am Duo thats Heero and thats Wufei."  
  
"Ed and thats Faye."said Ed.  
  
"Well it's gettin late so lets head back to our place meet two more people and go to sleep and in the morin we'll talk."said Duo.  
  
"Hey I don't mean to be a burden...but...what about my leg and all?"asked Faye.  
  
"Oh yeah we have medical stuff and all so don't worry."said Duo. " I almost completely forgot about that usually peole would be screamming and stuff being hit were you were hit."  
  
"Hey I'm a tough girl so don't woory I've had alot worse anyway."said Faye.  
  
"Lets go Maxwell..."said Wufei.  
  
"Well on to our place!"said Duo. 


End file.
